The Chimera's Song
by Beardie Girl
Summary: Dedicated to Champion Onyx. Billy Mirai and his three siblings were captured by their father, Gordor. Garret ended up as a Human Chimera, whilst Billy wound up as an incomplete Chimera. Clyde ended up blind, but Tiffany, luckily, was unharmed. Garret feared no one would accept him, until he met Aria... Rated T for language from the Quads and a bit of violence later!


**Hi, FanFictioners and Guest Readers! It'sa me, Beardie Girl! And here is my first attempt at Drabbles! The Shipping for this FanFic iiiissssss… *Drum roll sounds* OH! A real drum roll! NICE! The Shipping is ARIA AND GARRET! *Spotlight shines over Aria, whose face is bright red, and Garret, who is completely clueless as to what's going on*  
Aria: **_**WHAT?! **_**BEARDIE GIRL! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE CONTRACT! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SHIP ME AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS!**

**Tiffany: *Hysterical giggle***

**Billy and Clyde: *Dying of laughter***

**Sven: *Points at authoress* **_**OBJECTION**_**! YOU WOULD ONLY WRITE DRABBLES IF THE FANS DEMANDED IT! YOU **_**ALWAYS**_** STICK WITH ONE-SHOTS OR STORIES, BEARDIE GIRL!**

***Cast stares at authoress* ALRIGHT! I **_**LIED**_**! THIS IS GOING TO BE A STORY! BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM ATTEMPTING DRABBLES!  
Joel: Well, we better get on with the story! Beardie Girl does not own Pokémon and never will! … But if she did we'd all be **_**doomed**_**! Mainly Sven, Wendy, Keith, Kate, Luana, Crawford, Spencer Elita, Aria and Garret though!**

**Cast Members Mentioned: HEAVENS HAVE MERCY ON US!**

**Oh, and this FanFiction is dedicated to Champion Onyx, a very talented author/ess! (Sorry. I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl… *Sweatdrops*)**

The Chimera's Song

Watching, but Never Speaking

Aria Swallow. The blonde, hot-headed and not-very-nice-in-a-good-sort-of-way Ranger of Fall City. Infamous for her coldness towards others. She had been sent on patrol due to rumours going around that the Gordor, without his children, was planning on making a comeback. Aria had no idea where or how to start. When she stepped foot outside of the Fall City base, she let out a sigh.

"Man… It was plainly _obvious_ Gordor was planning a comeback… Even Solana and Lunick saw it in his eyes when he showed up to help them get back Manaphy's egg…" She mused, running a hand through her hair.

It was then a black Dog with floppy ears, a white muzzle, white paws and white at the tip of its tail bounded past her.

"UME! GET BACK HERE!" A voice ordered.

"Huh?" Aria was very confused. "Ume? Is that the Dog?"

The Dog, presumably Ume, barked playfully before hiding in the bushes with its brown eyes glinting playfully.

A man, roughly eighteen, a year older than Aria, jogged up to the nearest lamppost, completely out of breath and leaned against it. He had white hair with chin-length bangs that framed his face, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He wore white trousers and a long, white jacket with flame patterns at the bottom.

Aria instantly recognised him as Garret Mirai, one of the Go-Rock Quads, and the second oldest child of Gordor. According to Solana, he was more withdrawn than his siblings. She also mentioned something about him being awfully shy, but opens up once you get to know him. They had never spoken, so he probably wouldn't recognise her… Unless one of his siblings had told him about her.

"Ugh… Ume… What am I going to do with you? I know you want to play, but we really can't right now…" Garret panted, struggling to catch his breathe.

The Dog barked and leapt from the bushes, pouncing on Garret.

"There… you are… Ume…" Garret wheezed. Ume just sat on his chest, grinning down at him in a playful manner. Garret gave Ume a look which said "Can you please get off me?" but Ume didn't budge. Garret then took hold of one of Ume's ears and tugged at it, making Ume yelp and hop off of Garret, winding the poor guy in the process.

Garret quickly stood up and brushed himself off. Ume sat at his heels, his tail beating against the concrete ground of the city.

"Come on, boy. I'm sure Billy's worried sick about where I am." Garret smiled, scratching his loyal companion behind the ear.

Ume turned his head in the direction of Krokka Tunnel and barked.

"Huh? You want to check something out over at Krokka Tunnel?"

Ume barked again.

"Well… Alright. But we can't stay for long, ok? We've gotta get back to the flats or Billy'll give me an earful again."

Dog and Master then headed towards Krokka Tunnel.

Aria was surprised. She had never seen a Demon, let alone a Dog, obey someone like that. She instantly assumed they had been friends when they were young, resulting in the master-pet relationship.

She shrugged before heading towards the Krokka Tunnel where there had been a few sightings of Go-Rock Squad grunts and scientists. She wasn't really bothered that she was heading in the same direction as Garret. He'd probably be inside the Tunnel by now, anyway.

When Aria had gotten to the tunnel, she found several Go-Rock scientists and Grunts surveying the area. They had several Pokémon under their command: a Blaziken, a Swellow, a Yanma and a Machop.

"Yeesh… Is collecting soil samples from this dump _really _necessary, boss?" A grunt groaned, only to be shushed by the head scientist.

"Yes, it is. Now shut your trap and keep a look out, would ya?"

Said grunt grumbled to himself before walking a few feet away from his boss.

He then pretended to scan the area.

"No Rangers here… And no Rangers over there, either!" He smirked at each direction he turned. "Definitely _no _Rangers there, and n- HOLY MILTANKS A RANGER!"

The grunt stumbled back, surprised by Aria's presence. Aria rolled her eyes before striding past the grunt.

"May I ask _what _you're doing here?" She asked sternly, glaring at the Go-Rock Squad members who were all cowering in fear.

"W-well, y' see, miss Ranger…" A male scientist stammered.

"Wwwweeeee'rrreeeee…" His accomplice was trying to back him up. "Studying the terrain of the tunnel to see if it's safe for people to pass through?" He then blinked innocently at Aria who scoffed with reply. "YOU DID _NOT _JUST IGNORE ME! POKÉMON! GET 'ER!" The Pokémon attacked, as ordered. Aria whipped out her Capture Styler, a device that allowed Rangers to capture and befriend Pokémon, and drew a large loop around all four Pokémon. Thanks to the upgrades from Professor Hastings, she caught them with ease.

The Pokémon scurried off to their natural habitats, leaving the grunts and scientists practically defenceless. One female grunt turned to the head scientist.

"What'll we do now, boss?" She whispered.

"Um…" He thought for a moment before standing up, pointing to the sky and yelling: "RETREAT!" He then bolted, leaving his fellow team mates behind. They all gave Aria blank looks before fleeing, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Little did Aria know, Garret was watching the whole thing from behind a boulder. He had grabbed onto the bandanna around Ume's neck, preventing him from playfully pouncing on anyone.

Ume let out a yawn, earning a "Ssshhhh, Ume" from Garret.

Aria had heard Garret whisper to Ume. She whipped her head around and stalked in a Cat-like manner towards the boulder Garret and Ume were behind.

Garret dragged Ume into a different hiding spot. Garret held his breath.

Aria scratched behind her head after checking every nook and cranny of the boulder.

"That's odd…" She mumbled. "I could've _sworn _I heard someone behind here…" She shrugged before heading back to the base. Garret let out a sigh of relief.

He tugged lightly at Ume's bandanna, gesturing to him he should follow. Garret led Ume back towards Fall City and into the apartments he and his siblings were staying. He knew Aria had sensed his presence, but he thought nothing of it.

**There we go! First chapter DONE!  
Garret and Aria: And may Arceus have mercy on our souls…**

**Ume: *Barks, then tackles Garret. Both get into a mock-wrestling match.***

**Aria: *Sweatdrop* Um… Review, readers!**

**You've got no idea how to end FanFictions, do you?  
Aria: Nope.**

**You'll learn in time… REVIEW, READERS! AND GET YOUR HOPES UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
